Eugene Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942, age 71 Mr. Krabs' license), better known as simply Mr. Krabs, called Krabs by Plankton and frequently called Eugene, is a crimson sea crab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Series creator Stephen Hillenburg describes Krabs as another antagonist of the series. He is extremely greedy, selfish, and quite literally obsessed with money. He treats money as if it was God in some aspects. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob (maybe as a fatherly figure to SpongeBob), while Squidward tends to loathe him. The series exaggerates Krabs' greed with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it no matter how small the amount, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his best friend in their childhood, but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative, to the point that Stephen Hillenburg himself once said in an interview that he and Plankton are both the main antagonists (in some episodes) of the show, with Krabs being just as bad; if not worse than, Plankton himself. He has the fourth most appearances in the series with 235, following Patrick with 262, Squidward with 288 and SpongeBob in every episode. Biography Eugene Harold Krabs was born with the blood of a pirate. His grandfather, Redbeard the pirate, mostly taught and raised him. During his preteen years, he took over the family ship, the Krusty Krab. However, he realized he was not making a profit, so he decided to run away with his grandfather's last words haunting him, "A pirate never lies." He then joined the Pacific Navy. Krabs earned the nickname Armor Abs Krabs, and the title of being the manliest of the crew. His shipmates were Torpedo Belly, Mutton Chop, Iron Eye, and Lockjaw Jones. Krabs' manhood began after the war, where he was secluded in the deep depression that seemed endless. His luck changed when he bought a local bankrupt retirement home, "The Rusty Krab," which he decided to turn into a restaurant, adding a K to "Rusty," thus making it the Krusty Krab after his pirate ship. He decided to go into business, selling his family's Krabby Patty burgers. The Krusty Krab was extremely successful from the beginning, and has for years stood as Bikini Bottom's premiere daytime eatery. At some point of his life, he was the head chef of the S.S. Diarrhea and cleaned the bathrooms on the S.S. Gourmet. Krabs' arch business rival is his one-time friend Plankton, who owns a restaurant called the Chum Bucket literally right across the street from the Krusty Krab. Plankton, a mad scientist and a technological and scientific genius, constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, frequently using his various robots and other creations. Occasionally, Plankton uses other tactics besides stealing the formula in order to hinder Krabs and attract customers to him. However, all of Plankton's schemes are doomed to fail, and are constantly thwarted by Krabs, with help from SpongeBob, Patrick, and other allies. On multiple occasions, Plankton states that he has never had a single customer (however, in some recent episodes, such as "Chum Caverns," Plankton's plots do give him brief success). In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Mr. Krabs opens The Krusty Krab 2, right next door to the original Krusty Krab. He chooses Squidward to manage the restaurant, much to SpongeBob's dismay. However, at the end of the movie, (after SpongeBob saves Bikini Bottom and Krabs' life), he is appointed new manager of the Krusty Krab 2. In "Squilliam Returns," Krabs works as the chef in Squidward's fancy new version of the Krusty Krab, but is apparently a terrible cook, creating a disgusting and freakish "appetizer", which eventually comes to life and begins attacking the restaurant's patrons. Even though he weighs 5 ounces, in one of the episodes he says he only put on a couple of pounds. Rivalry * The Chum Bucket - The Chum Bucket, owned by Krabs' former best friend Plankton has been the main rivalry of the Krusty Krab for nearly the entire series, and Plankton continues to try to steal the recipe for Krabby Patties, but almost always fails by the end of the episode. However, occasionally he has had customers in his restaurant, only to lose them in the end. Krabs' rivalry with Plankton has never been lost, but most of the time it has been gained. *The Sea Chicken Shack - The Sea Chicken Shack was a restaurant that claimed to be "The best restaurant in the sea," which angered Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob then went to investigate, only to find out that it was a complete disaster, and that the only reason it had any service was due to a statue of the mascot in which kids played on. *The Kelpshake - The Kelp Shake restaurant was a very popular restaurant that made no customers buy any drinks from the Krusty Krab. Therefore, Mr. Krabs teams up with Plankton to steal the recipe for it. However, Plankton sustains many injuries, so; instead, Mr. Krabs was "forced" to buy one. However, both Krabs and Plankton end up drinking it. Only to find out that the shakes were toxic causing the person who drank it to grow green fur all over their body. *The Flabby Patty Shack - The Flabby Patty Shack was a restaurant that sold burgers much like Krabby Patties in which everyone preferred over. Therefore, he and Plankton (against their wills) teamed up to steal the secret formula. They finally get it, only to find out it is a recipe for friendship. SpongeBob then explained that he created the Flabby Patty Shack to get them to work together. Appearance Krabs is short, red and plump, and has very tall eyestalks, a crinkled nose, large claws, and very short, pointy legs. His vertebrae are also visible on the back of his neck. He wears a blue shirt and slackers. A sailor or pirate ship often correlates with Krabs. Many times when he appears on-screen, sailor's music is playing. Sometimes he does not have a shell like in "Shell of a Man" and "Shell Shocked." In addition, in the episode "The Algae's Always Greener," he was naked like Plankton. With Money Krabs is an extremely selfish and greedy crab when it comes to his money and will go to any lengths for even a single penny. Many episodes show this. He will even abuse SpongeBob and Squidward at work in many episodes. He made them work for 24 hours in "The Graveyard Shift" and "Fear of a Krabby Patty," but changed it to 23 hours. He forced them to fish for his millionth dollar even going as far as to use them as bait in "Clams." In "The Cent of Money," he abuses SpongeBob and Gary when he forces Gary to steal change and keep SpongeBob occupied. He is even shown to make them pay him instead of them getting their paycheck, such as "Squid on Strike," and in that episode, he fired SpongeBob and Squidward, and in the end, when they were rehired, he forced them to work for him for the rest of their lives after SpongeBob destroyed and trashed the Krusty Krab. In "Krabs à La Mode," he forced them to work with the thermostat at 62 degrees making them freeze due to just him being cheap. It is shown in Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm that he cares more about money than he does about anyone else, shown when Sandy wanted him to pay her. He started foaming at the mouth and shouted, "NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET A CENT OUTTA ME! NEVER! I'D RATHER LET THAT WORM COME IN HERE, AND EAT YOU ALL ALIVE!". This is also shown in "The Slumber Party" that he cares about money more than his daughter Pearl when he gives her only tap water with crackers and ketchup and a lot of rules making her lock him out and making SpongeBob spy on her. His famous appearance in "Born Again Krabs" shows his greedy personality when he almost dies for forcing SpongeBob to sell a rotten, moldy and old patty and in the episode, it shows how selfish he is when he sells SpongeBob's soul just for 62 cents and almost rips somebody's arm of for a penny. when he almost dies for forcing SpongeBob to sell a rotten, moldy and old patty and in the episode, it shows how selfish he is when he sells SpongeBob's soul just for 62 cents and almost rips somebody's arm of for a penny. Krusty Love shows his generous side when he finds someone he loves just as much as money, which appears to be Mrs. Puff as he spends $100,000 just for their date. He then tells SpongeBob to make him not spend any money even though he forces SpongeBob to spend money for him as he scolds him making him finally snaps at him and curses in gibberish at him, yet he is able to win Mrs. Puff's heart and keep his money. In "Born Again Krabs," when he gave children free toys, give people the ability to watch movies that have not even been in theaters, and free refills and being completely relaxed and not having to mind paying a fine of $10,000 despite being bankrupt. "The Krabby Kronicle" shows him making counterfeit notes. He has also paid SpongeBob fake money and stole people's belongings to avoid paying shown in Life of Crime making him a criminal. He endangers townsfolk and kids, shown in "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" and "Krabby Land." He is overprotective of his money shown in "Squid's Day Off," "Can You Spare a Dime?", and "Clams." In the episode Krabs vs. Plankton, his eyes turned in golden bars when the lawyer said, "We'll counter sue Plankton for everything he's got!" Krabs also prefers to accept free stuff. In addition, in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie he priced his Krabby Patties up to $99 plus. Krabs' greed is a double-edged sword, as he has made business decisions in order to save or acquire more money, which turned out to be counter-productive. An obvious example is in SpongeBob You're Fired, when he fired his best employee simply to save a nickel, and opted to do the fry cooking himself, which was a bad idea since his terrible fry cook skills scared all the customers away. Another is in Hello Bikini Bottom!, when he sold pawned off the Krusty Krab to fund a band tour for Spongebob and Squidward, but almost went bankrupt. Personality As stated above, Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as; if not even worse than, Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for his customers, employees, family or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. When SpongeBob uses the term, obsession, to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye," he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up as much as a penny. He often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off", he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). In Krab Borg (and shown earlier in Squeaky Boots)reveals that Mr. Krabs always remembers the price for everything he has bought which proves his greed has a strong memory. In "Born Again Krabs", he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for 62 cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. Twice, he has been shown to have little respect for the dead, most notably in One Krabs Trash, where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumably rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty. In "Rule of Dumb", when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, Krabs allows him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting tons of money. Krabs promptly kicked Patrick out (literally) when he discovered that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!". In "The Clash of Triton", when he failed to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, and was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. There has been at least two occasions where SpongeBob has burst into the Krusty Krab to warn him about oncoming disaster, only for him to think of it as an opportunity to try to sell them Krabby patties. The first time was to an oncoming biker gang. The second was when he tried selling Krabby patties to giant whelks when SpongeBob described them as ravenously eating everything in their paths, he continued to try to push his products, despite them obviously being vicious wild monsters and he was promptly eaten. His treatment of his employees is just as bad while inconsistent throughout the series; SpongeBob and Squidward's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In "Bummer Vacation", SpongeBob comments that a nickel is "more than (he makes) in a year." In "Big Pink Loser", he implies that instead of being paid, he actually has to pay his boss. He is also shown to abuse his employees, most notably in "Fear of a Krabby Patty", in which he literally forces them to work nonstop twenty four hours a day, seven days a week without rest for more than forty days. In "Squid on Strike", Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob and Squidward bills instead of checks on payday, that charge them for any non work-related activity, including standing, breathing, and even existing, and SpongeBob even reveals in "One Coarse Meal" that Mr. Krabs actually pays him in play money. His safety measures and maintenance of the restaurant are extremely poor; if not nonexistent, frequently resorting to improvised and obviously inadequate measures to avoid paying for actual insurance and repairs. In "Pickles," he took money out of SpongeBob's paycheck for one small mistake. In multiple episodes, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. For example, in "The Krusty Sponge", after a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review because of SpongeBob, he completely changes the Krusty Krab to center all around SpongeBob, with SpongeBob condiments, SpongeBob train rides, SpongeBob napkins, SpongeBob ice cubes, and even "Spongy Patties" (really old, rotten Krabby Patties). The "Spongy Patties" give all the customers food poisoning, and one of the customers, who happens to be a cop, arrests Krabs. "Money Talks" reveals that Krabs has sold his soul multiple times to various evil spirits and demons, including to the Flying Dutchman and even SpongeBob because "He was five bucks short on payday." (Ironically, this actually saved his soul since no single specter could fully claim it.) In Drive Thru, he turned a hole in the wall into a drive-thru. SpongeBob bought several things (including a menu, a microphone, and a light up arrow). However, Krabs turned it down (because it wasn't "free") as he already made a menu made of napkins, a microphone made of tin cans on a string, and a very small fish-shaped sign. Despite the fact that SpongeBob already paid for them thus making Mr. Krabs not have to spend anything. Because of the increase in customers, he keeps knocking more holes in the walls of his restaurant until it eventually collapses. Mr. Krabs can also be incredibly petty. In Plankton's Regular, where the Chum Bucket gets a regular customer, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying, saying that he can't let Plankton have even one solitary customer, even though Plankton said beforehand that he wouldn't try to steal the Krabby Patty formula anymore because he "just can't afford it". Another example is in "Penny Foolish," where he goes to ridiculous lengths to acquire a penny that SpongeBob found, setting up numerous tricks that would ironically cost far more than a penny. In "Born Again Krabs", he attacks an innocent bystander who found a penny on the floor and nearly tore the man's arm off to get the penny. During his schemes, he often forces SpongeBob to help him by threatening to fire him. In "InSPONGEiac" Mr. Krabs scolds SpongeBob for using 1% more mustard than he was supposed to, and calls him an insomniac for getting 2 minutes less sleep than normal. Mr. Krabs has also shown that he believes that he has full control over SpongeBob's personal life: in "Karate Choppers", he forces SpongeBob to give up karate altogether, including outside work, or else he would be fired. In "My Pretty Seahorse", where Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to not just stop bringing Mystery to work, but to get rid of her entirely, and once forced his employees to work nonstop and told them that they could never go home (which is actually illegal). Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, Mr. Krabs is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for his daughter Pearl, going to great lengths to acquire food for her in "Growth Spout". Despite his abusive treatment of SpongeBob and Squidward, he does care for and appreciate them, as the two help keep his restaurant afloat. In "Krusty Love", Krabs finds his second love (after money): Mrs. Puff. However, their relationship has not been explored at all after this episode. Also in Best Day Ever, when SpongeBob is sad, he actually uses his money to try to cheer him up. Additionally, in "Born Again Krabs", he struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life because he is a non-cheap, generous man, something that he did very well until he discovered he had no money in the cash register. As shown in "Hooky" (free water for Pearl and her friends), "Whale of a Birthday" cake, dishwater for party drink, stale popcorn, an 'It's a Girl' (with the word Boy crossed out) banner, and [[Boys Who Cry] (really Squidward)], and "The Slumber Party" (crackers and tap water, and "how about some pizza, just put sauce on crackers"), he loves money more than his own daughter. In addition, as seen in "Little Yellow Book," even Krabs was upset at Squidward for reading SpongeBob's diary telling Squidward, "That's low, even for you." Eugene Krabs' home is an anchor, in the vein of SpongeBob's pineapple and Squidward's Easter Island head. His address is 3541 Anchor Way, which suggests that there may be other anchors on his street. Krabs lives with his seemingly adopted whale daughter Pearl. He also owns a pet worm named "Mr. Doodles," as seen in "Sandy's Rocket" and "As Seen on TV." He has a mother, who lives in a near identical version of his anchor home, except it is pink, and is slightly smaller. Krabs seems to be incredibly fit for someone his age and weight, as he has demonstrated titanic strength on a number of occasions. In "Squeaky Boots," he lifts the whole Krusty Krab, filled with numerous customers, like a feather. In "Bucket Sweet Bucket," he pushes the whole Krusty Krab across the street and then throws it into the air. In "Le Big Switch," he tips over the Krusty Krab from the back, dumping all the customers out. He also possesses a remarkable sense of smell; he is actually able to smell money, and in "Hooky," he tracked down SpongeBob and Patrick by sense of smell at least a few hours after the two left the Krusty Krab, claiming that he can "smell laziness up to ten thousand leagues." If the show takes place in the present time, he is currently 71. However, many details in the show imply he is much older than this. In "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One," he reveals that he has a great aunt named Sally, who the Flying Dutchman (who is more than 1,000 years old) claims to have dated in high school. In Can You Spare a Dime?, his first dime is revealed to be a large, wheel shaped stone that could date back to many years ago, as he says he's been in business a long time (indicating a joke that he's been working for centuries). In Truth or Square, he has flashbacks of former work years in black and white, and states that he has spent a lifetime working at the Krusty Krab. Criminal record *Krabs counterfeits money. (The Krabby Kronicle) *Krabs steals newspaper. (The Krabby Kronicle) *Krabs publishes lies and slander in newspaper. (The Krabby Kronicle) *Krabs has imprisoned customers in his restaurant several times. *Krabs puts a person in a coma. *Krabs tries to steal Plankton's formula (probably a crime). (Plankton's Regular) *Krabs tries to steal food from a person and Mrs. Puff "pets". (Growth Spout) *Krabs has cameras spying on his friends. (Truth or Square) *Krabs plagiarizes a hotel motto. (Krusty Towers) *Krabs poisoned all his customers with all of the Spongy Patties. (The Krusty Sponge) *Krabs built up an amusement park ride, which caused many lives in peril when it was breaking down. (The Wreck of the Mauna Loa) *Krabs worked his employees to near death. (Fear of a Krabby Patty) *Krabs has repeatedly violated worker rights. (Squid on Strike) *Krabs built up a playground entitled "Krabby Land" which caused one kid fall on a slide and may have harmed some children (if they have been playing on it) because of obvious materials being built up with. (Krabby Land) *Krabs stole Clamu's pearl and all the things on the Bikini Bottom Zoo. (The Smoking Peanut) *Krabs uses a device to magnetize and steal money. (The Cent of Money) *Krabs steals the Krabby Patty secret ingredient, and then blames it on SpongeBob. (Patty Caper) *Krabs steals Mrs. Puff's bus mobile and Colonel Carper's sound equipment. (Hello Bikini Bottom) *Krabs stole a video camera from an airport (just mentioned). (Accidents Will Happen) *Krabs has opened fake stands charging money for something that is usually free. (Atlantis SquarePantis and Hello Bikini Bottom) Worker Rights Violation Mr. Krabs has many times violated worker's rights out of being cheap, and/or to make more money. *Big Pink Loser reveals that he makes SpongeBob pay him $100 an hour to be able to work (when real the point of a job is to get money, not to spend it). *In Squid on Strike, he refuses to pay his employees, and instead makes them pay him (for reasons as ridiculous as breathing and existing). *In Clams, he rewards SpongeBob and Squidward by taking them on a fishing trip (much to Squidward's dismay). Squidward is injured, but Krabs could care less. Mr. Krabs then loses his one millionth dollar. They search for days, until they try to leave. So Krabs threatens to starve everyone (ironically dooming himself too), and then even goes so far as to feed them to a clam. *In Fear of a Krabby Patty, he realizes that Plankton is open for 23 hours, so he opens the Krusty Krab for 24 hours. He then works SpongeBob, Squidward, and even himself to near death for 43 days straight (not letting any of them even go home). *One Coarse Meal reveals that Mr. Krabs pays SpongeBob with fake money. *In No Hat for Pat, he hires Patrick to give entertainment to the customers by repeatedly falling. This eventually got to the point in which he was making Patrick fall into a bucket of sea urchins. However, at first, Patrick struggles to do so. He then realizes it was his hat making him fall. He, as well as Squidward, falls, thus causing injuries toward Squidward. *In Chum Fricassee, he uses Squidward as a doormat, only after re-hiring him. Antagonistic Side Mr. Krabs has an extremely prevalent antagonistic side, plays a villainous role in several episodes, mainly due to his extreme greed mostly his villain side and criminality, and from an interview with Stephen Hillenburg is like the other antagonist in the show (along with Plankton). *In the episode "Clams", he forces Squidward and SpongeBob to stay on his boat until he retrieves his one millionth dollar. In addition, he threatens to starve them, after they give him one of Squidward's dollars in an attempt to go home. After they attempt to escape, he uses them as live bait for the clam to give him his dollar back. He lures the clam with stock music, and it then appears and eats him. He miraculously appears again, alive and well, with his millionth dollar back. However, he traded his entire body (spare his head and left arm) for it. *In "The Krabby Kronicle", he tricks SpongeBob into writing lies about people in Bikini Bottom, threatening to get rid of SpongeBob's spatula if he did not do so. These lies end up ruining the lives of several people. Ultimately, SpongeBob writes a story about what Mr. Krabs was forcing him to do, and all of his money is taken back by an angry mob. At the end of the episode, Krabs starts making counterfeit bills with the printing machine. *In "Krabby Land", Mr. Krabs schemes to make money by attracting children with an extremely cheap and unsafe theme park like attraction. He eventually reveals his true motives, and is subsequently beaten, robbed, chained to two poles and force-fed Lima beans by two muscular thugs. *In The Two Faces of Squidward, when Squidward's face changed back to normal, he slammed the door in his face to make him handsome again to get more customers. *In "The Algae's Always Greener", after Plankton and Mr. Krabs switch lives, Mr. Krabs, who was stark naked, followed Plankton's motive to steal the Secret Formula. *In "Krusty Love", he puts SpongeBob in charge of his money on his date with Mrs. Puff so that he does not end up spending it all, yet demands SpongeBob to buy several increasingly unnecessary items for her before they even leave her house to go to the park, and still getting mad at SpongeBob just for doing what he was told. Eventually, SpongeBob loses his temper and gives Mr. Krabs a verbal scalding before walking off in a huff. *In "The Krusty Sponge", when a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review due to SpongeBob's cooking, Mr. Krabs immediately exploits it by making numerous different kinds of SpongeBob merchandise, going so far as to force Squidward to wear a ridiculous SpongeBob costume. Unfortunately, this scheme blows up in his face when he feeds his customers spoiled Krabby Patties and gives them food poisoning. *In "Wet Painters", he threatens to cut off SpongeBob and Patrick's butts if they get any paint on anything, but the wall when painting Mr. Krabs' house (which they were essentially forced to do), telling them that the paint is permanent. SpongeBob and Patrick are extremely careful, but end up getting paint all over Mr. Krabs' first dollar, much to their horror. When he returns; however, he reveals that it was all for the purpose of a joke, and they leave in disgust. However, Mr. Krabs gets his comeuppance when he laughs so hard at his own joke that he sprays spittle all over his living room and ruins the paint job. *In "The Patty Caper", Mr. Krabs secretly steals the secret ingredient to the Krabby Patty formula to avoid paying for it (a whole $1.99), and attempts to frame SpongeBob to cover it up. It nearly succeeds, but Mr. Krabs unintentionally reveals that he did so, and the judge forces him to give out free Krabby Patties all day the next day. While SpongeBob is giving out the patties, Mr. Krabs is strapped to a chair, screaming and forced to watch, much to the glee of the police officers holding his eyelids open. *In "Jellyfish Hunter", arguably Mr. Krabs' most famous villainous role ever, he tricks SpongeBob into catching all of the Jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields for him in order to make Jelly Patties for the customers. Unknown to SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs runs a secret factory where the jellyfish seem to be squeezed of every drop of jelly, and then get disposed of. The mysterious blue Jellyfish, No Name (later named Friend by SpongeBob), brings SpongeBob to the factory and reveals to him Krabs' true nature. SpongeBob foils Mr. Krabs' plan, freeing the jellyfish, who proceed to sting Mr. Krabs all at once. *In "One Krabs Trash", Mr. Krabs tricks SpongeBob into giving back the soda drinking hat that he sold to him (which he originally got by stealing another person’s garbage and selling it) as a scheme to earn money once he finds out that it is extremely valuable. He uses a fake ghost and tells SpongeBob that the hat is cursed and that he must return it to its dead owner. His plan backfires when it turns out that there is an actual dead person with the name and SpongeBob literally buried the hat in his grave. Mr. Krabs digs up the grave and retrieves the hat, awakening an entire cemetery of zombies, which he spends the entire night fighting. Krabs goes to sell the hat to the rich people, only to find out that an entire warehouse full of them had been discovered, making the hat worthless. *In "Penny Foolish", Mr. Krabs tries to get the "penny" that SpongeBob found on the ground through a series of elaborate tricks that ironically would cost far more than a penny to set up. His desperation for the penny leads him to enter SpongeBob's home, uninvited, where SpongeBob catches Mr. Krabs and explains to him that it was actually a piece gum he found on the ground. However, after Krabs leaves, SpongeBob realizes that it is really a 500-dollar bill and throws it on the ground. Even after all this, Mr. Krabs continues to look for the "penny", digging for it in SpongeBob's yard. *In "Krusty Krushers", Mr. Krabs witnesses severe beatings at the hands of the wrestling champions and says that no one deserves such beatings. However, he ends up tricking SpongeBob and Patrick into fighting for the million-dollar prize. The two are no match for the massive champions, and when they are about to lose, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying over losing the prize money, not giving a thought for SpongeBob and Patrick. When they actually do win, they choose the alternate prize of going to wrestling camp over the money, much to Mr. Krabs' dismay. *In "No Hat for Pat", Mr. Krabs hires Patrick as a sideshow attraction called "The Falling Fool", in which Patrick constantly falls down and gets both injured and publicly humiliated. However, when Patrick fails to fall into a bucket of sea urchins, his customers (despite his claim of no refunds) take their money back by force, also stealing the clothes off Mr. Krabs' back. Blaming Patrick for this, Mr. Krabs promptly fires Patrick and vows that he will never work for him again. *In "Truth or Square", it is revealed that he has cameras watching his friends. *In "The Cent of Money", Mr. Krabs finds out that Gary can attract money and uses this ability to pilfer spare change from all over Bikini Bottom, uncaring that this process causes Gary great discomfort. To this end, he keeps SpongeBob distracted by forcing him to do many impossible tasks (which SpongeBob completes easily); though SpongeBob eventually finds out from one of the people Mr. Krabs robbed. However, when Gary attracts all of the money in an arcade, Mr. Krabs is crushed under all the money, and forced to give up every single piece of change he had stolen to pay his medical bill. *In "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa", Mr. Krabs was arrested because he made The Wreck of the Mauna Loa into a deadly machine. *In "The Smoking Peanut", Mr. Krabs, wearing a fake mustache, steals many things he considers free on Free Day, including the clam's pearl. However, he is later caught and revealed during the crowd preparing to throw peanuts after SpongeBob's heartfelt speech. When the Pearl's reclaimed and hatched to a baby clam, the crowd angrily turns on them and after he states, "But it's Free Day", they proceed in throwing peanuts at him. *In "One Coarse Meal", Mr. Krabs disguises himself as Pearl to torture Plankton, much to SpongeBob's disgust. SpongeBob was so disgusted that he revealed to Plankton, who was about to commit suicide that what he thought was Pearl was Mr. Krabs in a whale suit and SpongeBob tells him that Mr. Krabs is afraid of mimes. Later, Plankton, wanting to get revenge, decides to get even with Mr. Krabs to make him see how he felt when he tortured him. SpongeBob scared him away with a projection of whales coming to the Krusty Krab for an early feeding. Plankton flees and Mr. Krabs learns his lesson. *In "Rodeo Daze", When SpongeBob asked Mr. Krabs to help save Sandy, he told him to say it again and leave out anything that had nothing to do with making money. *In The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs put too much growth serum that makes the Krabby Patty large and he told his employees to stay in the Krusty Krab and ends up being eaten for what he deserved. *In SpongeBob You're Fired, Mr. Krabs fires SpongeBob just to save a nickel. He later relents and rehires him after his own horrendous cooking almost destroys his business (he solves the nickel problem by installing a pay toilet). Career Before he established the restaurant, he tried to open a business along with his former best friend, Plankton. Their first customer was Old Man Jenkins, which their burger poisoned. Plankton and Krabs blamed each other and fought over the recipe, resulting with ingredients dropped into the meat, which became the Krabby Patty.according to Friend or Foe Krabs was a Navy cadet for some time and retired to running a business again. He bought a retirement home named the Rusty Krab and made it a restaurant. Currently, he has two employees: one loyal and hardworking and the other who does not care about his job and sleeps during his shifts. Occasionally, he would have extra employees to boost his success often being better without them in the end. Less often, he works for someone else or had another business.according to Krusty Krab Training Video In some episodes such as "Culture Shock" and "Squirrel Jokes," he provided entertainment to the customers. Other businesses that he owned include the Pretty Patties restaurant and the Kuddly Krab, which were not successful in the end. In "The Krabby Kronicle," he was the editor-in-chief of the newspaper that he used to advertise the Krusty Krab. During "Squilliam Returns," he served as the chef for the "five star restaurant" that Squidward "owned." He looked for a job when he was looking for something to do which led him to become the dishwasher in "Selling Out". Businesses Owned Some restaurants or businesses that he owned were a reformed version of the original Krusty Krab, a separate store, or a different idea. Some changes of the Krusty Krab turned the restaurant into others like the Kuddly Krab, 5 Star Krusty Krab, Krabby O'Monday's and The Krusty Sponge. Separate restaurants include the Pretty Patties Store and Krusty Krab 2. New ideas were made such as hotels like Krusty Towers Hotel. Relationships Family Mr. Krabs seems to have family all over the world, like Scotland, Dead Eye Gulch, and even Pirates. His mother, Betsy Krabs, is the most notable being in several episodes. He and his relatives are very similar looking, all almost looking the same except with a few different facial features. His and his family has very similar personality, like his Grandpa Redbeard and his ancestor William Krabs. They are both cheap, somewhat selfish, and always want money. Stanley S. SquarePants shows that he has three little nephews who solve mysteries. Quotes *"Well lad, it looks like you don't even have your sea legs." -Help Wanted (first line) ---- *Squidward: "I didn't take your precious dime!", *Mr. Krabs: "Show me your tentacles!" ~Can You Spare a Dime? ---- *"Ah, the fact that their feeble minds are easily manipulated by cheap playgrounds and talentless clowns is no skin off my nose." ~Krabby Land ---- *"The money is always right!" ~Krusty Krab Training Video ---- "Well, if I was a robot, which I'm not, at least I'm well put together, not some rusted-up, steam-driven pile of junk." ~Imitation Krabs ---- *Mr. Krabs: "I didn't want to tell you this in front of Patrick, but that hat makes you look like a girl. *SpongeBob: "Am I a pretty girl?" *Mr. Krabs: "Well...you're beautiful." ~One Krab's Trash ---- *"Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells... smelly. Anchovies." ~Help Wanted ---- *"It's not the boots, it's the boot-ee. Err... I mean, uh... the person in the boots." ~Squeaky Boots ---- *Mr. Krabs: Patrick, you're fired. *Patrick: But I don't even work here. *Mr. Krabs: How would you like a job, starting right now? *Patrick: Boy, would I! *Mr. Krabs: You're fired. ~Arrgh! ---- *Perch Perkins: "What inspired you to build a second Krusty Krab right next door to the original?" *Mr. Krabs: "Money". ~The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ---- *"Wash your hands, clean the floors, change your underwear! The health inspector's here!" ~Nasty Patty ---- *"I do believe in magic! I do believe in magic! I do believe in magic. Oh no!!" ~Wishing You Well ---- *Squidward: "This is idiotic." *Mr. Krabs: "Dance or you're fired". ~New Leaf ---- *"No world means no money. Now go save the world, or you're fired!" {to Squidward} ~Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V ---- *"Doesn't matter?!! It's money that makes the world go round, boy! It’s money that keeps your pants square! It’s money that keeps Squidward in frilly soap! It’s money that paid for all them renovations we did!" ~Krusty Love ---- *"The boy's eyes are bigger than his stomach!" ~Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V ---- Voice Krabs speaks with a stereotypical pirate-type accent and uses seafaring vocabulary: he refers to his staff as his "crew", disagreement as "mutiny", SpongeBob's kitchen as the "galley". In some episodes, he refers to Squidward almost exclusively as "Mr. Squidward". During the pilot, he refers to SpongeBob as "Mr. SquarePants". In Krusty Krab Training Video, it stated that he is paranoid or possibly has automatonophobia (fear of robots) which explains how his restaurant is primitive compared to others. When he says, "my", he says, "me" instead. He speaks with a very strong accent, like his grandpa and his mother; however, his daughter does not have this accent. Trivia * On a SpongeBob trivia game on Nick.com, it says that Mr. Krabs' first name is Seymour. Eugene (his real first name) was not even one of the four choices. * In most games on Nick.com, Mr. Krabs is wearing the scarf from "Squilliam Returns." * He has a fear of "robot overlords." According to the narrator of Krusty Krab Training Video, this is, however, a good thing. This keeps the "balance of technology in check." * In "Jellyfish Hunter," when Krabs keeps on saying, "more," there is a part where it shows a hideous picture of Mr. Krabs saying, "more." On YouTube, it got extremely popular for YouTube Poops (edited videos of something). The video is called "Moar Krabs." * In many episodes or shorts, Mr. Krabs has broken laws or does something illegal. Mentionable things are: ** Making his employees at the Krusty Krab pay him for their services, this is a hint of extortion or swindling. ** In The Endless Summer, Mr. Krabs was trying to make global warming even worse to make temperatures rise drastically, just to make more money for the public pool he opened. ** In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he made Sandy pay more money to see the grand opening of the Krusty Krab 2 than everyone else did most likely because she is a land animal, which is illegal segregation and/or discrimination. Alternatively, he could have let Mrs. Puff, who had said she paid less than Sandy, get in a little cheaper because of the feelings he has for her. ** Mr. Krabs has also stolen many items throughout the series. ** Mr. Krabs pays his employees in "Wacky Bucks," revealed in the episode One Course Meal which are not usable as money. *** This is inconsistent since he is seen paying them in real money on other occasions. ** Mr. Krabs put a dollar bill in a printing machine in "The Krabby Kronicle," which is the same as counterfeiting. ** Mr. Krabs has violated employee protection laws by forcing them to work 24 hours in the episodes "Graveyard Shift" and "Fear of a Krabby Patty." ** Mr. Krabs pays his employees below minimum wage. * It is implied in the trivia book that Pearl's mother is a whale, and she just takes more after her. However, if this is true, she has to have half of her father's D.N.A, which means she is half crab. Either that or Mr. Krabs is her stepfather or possibly, though unlikely, her adopted father. However, this is never hinted, and if this were true, Pearl's last name would not be Krabs, which it is. **However, in the episode "Hooky," when Mr. Krabs was poked by a hook, he yelled out "Mother of Pearl." This may imply that Pearl indeed has a mother. *"Sandy's Rocket" reveals that Mr. Krabs cares about his money even more than he cares about his own well-being, as shown when he begs SpongeBob and Patrick (who mistook him for an alien on the moon) not to shoot him, and then tells them that they can shoot him, but pleads them not to take his money. *He also seems very lucky. Although most of the time it appears that he does not deserve it. For example, it was a complete fluke that he discovered the Krabby Patty formula and that Plankton only managed to get one bit of information from their original burger recipe. Nevertheless, Mr. Krabs still treats like a major piece of proof that he is better person overall than Plankton. *In "Squilliam Returns," Mr. Krabs makes peas in the old-fashioned way, by putting a can full of peas on the stove until the can explodes. *Mr. Krabs can imitate Pearl's voice perfectly. *Mr. Krabs can breathe air, like real crabs, as seen in The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom. However, in "Overbooked," Mr. Krabs appears wearing a helmet. *Despite frequent claims by others that his employees are underpaid, Mr. Krabs ironically pays them what is presumably a standard employee's salary in any episode where he is explicitly shown paying them, such as "Squeaky Boots" and "Skill Crane." *"Little Yellow Book" reveals that Mr. Krabs has gray hair. *In the episode The Googly Artiste, Mr. Krabs is revealed to have ears. pt-br: Eugene H. Siriguejo es: Don Cangrejo References Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants universe